The YCC internal and external advisory groups have provided invaluable guidance in planning and evaluation of all the major initiatives since the last NCI CCSG review, particularly during the last three years since the appointment of Dr. Lynch as Director. The Director has modified and improved the network of decision-making and advisory groups to include: ? The Director's Mini-Cabinet (Mini-Cab) is composed of the Director, Deputy Directors, and Associate Directors and meets weekly to evaluate progress in strategic YCC initiatives. ? The Executive Committee meets weekly to evaluate progress of all important initiatives and includes institutional and Research Program Leaders, plus the Mini-Cab members. ? The Internal Advisory Board, comprised of three senior leaders from the Yale School of Medicine, meets periodically with the Director to review pivotal YCC activities. ? The External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB) has been expanded with the addition of several experienced Cancer Center leaders and includes 16 members, with complementary expertise in basic, translational, and population sciences. In addition, on the advice of the ESAB we have developed and are continually refining a Strategic Plan. With careful planning and evaluation by advisory groups, the YCC has successfully initiated the Strategic Plan, the reorganization of the Research Programs and their leadership, the integration of the new Smilow Cancer Hospital, and the substantial improvements in the clinical trials infrastructure. These coordinated teams of advisors provide critical advice and guidance, both annually in the fall and ad-hoc as required, ensuring that the YCC can most effectively set priorities and pursue objectives that help shape of basic, clinical, prevention and translational research at Yale.